unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Demon bones
|details = I hear you investigated dragon bones in Africa. Don't you think it's quite possible that dragons or monsters also lived in Europe? If you compare them to the ones in Africa, it might lead to clues that'll help you find creatures that are still living. If you buy people drinks in a tavern in Seville, it might brighten up someone's mood so they'll tell you something about this. |step1 = /Don't say such scary things!/Seville/Rosario (Drink Together)/ A European daemon? Such legends abound, but there really can't be such things. And if there are dragons in Africa, they surely must like hot places. All this strange talk is starting to get a little freaky! Look, umm, why don't you ask someone else. |step2 = /Dragon resistant to cold/Seville/Craftsman/ What, given the cold shoulder by Rosario? Anyway, as for the "dragon", there appears to be many different kinds, you know. I mean, like ones who prefer warmer climes, and those who seem to live on snow-capped mountains. That's all just fiction, though. Generally, mind you, with nothing but scales you would avoid the cooler places, yeah. |step3 = /Monster of the cold/Seville/Barkeep/ Why look who's back. May not look it, but Rosario is a fraidy cat: don't be too hard on her. Anyway, said something about searching for a daemon, right. Don't know if it's important, but seems the same thing was found in Africa. May have the goods on this round Amsterdam...why not ask. |step4 = /Monster in a picture/Amsterdam/Art Dealer in Square/ A daemon, is it? Well, it does seem that the number of dragon-themed paintings is quite high. If it's folklore, there is the French, what is it, cockatrice, too; though there's no painting... The cockatrice? I'm not well versed in it either... Worth a try to ask in Nantes, I think. |step5 = /A large rooster/Nantes/Boy near Shipyard/ Cockatrice, I know it. My mother told me about it. Something like a cock, or rooster if you like, but a gigantic, venom-spewing one with a snake-like tail, they say. A look turns you to stone! But if it came here, my father would surely drive it away, he would. |step6 = /The cockatrice has apparently been found/Nantes/Priest in Church/ Heyhey, children, they do love that story. Probably because in much fiction the dragon is often presented as the Devil incarnate. Speaking of which, there is a rumour that recently they found the bones of something like the cockatrice in Germany. Buy me a drink at the tavern and I could tell you all about it. |step7 = /It was found further to the east/Hamburg/Seafarer (buy drink)/ Bones of the cockatrice? Lubeck's near there. Nobody really believes they are the remains of the cockatrice, you know; interesting though that is... Thing is, though that, just between us, it's said that none had ever seen bones like that for any creature. Spooked, they crushed them and sent them down the river, so I've heard. |stepfinal = Smashed monster's bones/Southeast Lubeck/southeast of the Lone Cedar/ Seems that spooked by the so-called daemon bones found round the outskirts of Lubeck, they disposed of the bones. Nevertheless, a search of the same location should reveal them. Search the outskirts of Lubeck, concentrating on the cedar in the northeast. |discoXP = 1118 |cardXP = 559 |reportXP = 360 |reportfame = 150 |item1 = Book of Fossils |notes = |preQ1 = quest/Dragon of Africa/Search/1/Biology/2/Portuguese/1/Bones of Hornless Dragon |subQ1 = quest/Natural history treatise/Italian/1/Biology/12/ |subQ2 = quest/The Ancient Cliff/Recognition/8/Archaeology/10/English/1/Joggins Fossil Cliffs |landarea = Southeast Lubeck |seaarea = Jutland Peninsula, Open Sea }}